


Write On Me

by flintxwood



Series: The Big Gay Harry Potter Soulmate AU [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, we're sticking with bi dean and gay seamus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintxwood/pseuds/flintxwood
Summary: At the age of 17 everyone gets a tattoo of their soulmates name in their hand writing.Or the one where Dean won't tell Seamus who his soulmate is until Seamus's birthday.





	

Seamus had always felt off about the soulmate system. He wouldn’t say he was avidly against it but how was he supposed to find them? All you got was their first name in their handwriting tattooed on some part of his body, at the age of seventeen. His birthday wasn’t until 8th of February so in sixth year he witnessed his classmates receive their own. Many didn’t recognise the name, others would run to those who shared the name of their soulmate, insisting they show them their handwriting, sometimes with success but usually without. Predictably, there were nerves whether or not who they thought was their soulmate got their name on their birthday and from what he had seen, that had happened once. 

Ernie Macmillan thought Hannah Abbott was his soulmate. In lovely cursive the name ‘Hannah’ was etched on his neck. When Hannah’s birthday came the name ‘Neville’ etched messily on her cheekbone which lead to Ernie yelling at her in the middle of the Great Hall. Neville Longbottom’s birthday wasn’t until the end of July and by the look of it, neither wanted to take any risks until Neville got his tattoo. 

Dean’s birthday was over Christmas Holidays so he would have his by now. He hadn’t said anything since he had a girlfriend and Seamus hadn’t felt the need to ask. He definitely had a tattoo in a hidden place rather than in a place visible to everyone like Ernie and Hannah, and other unfortunate people. 

Seamus was definitely nervous about trying to find his soulmate but he assumed there was at least some thought behind the system. Surely it won’t be too difficult to find his soulmate. For all he knew he already knew them.

“Are you done with the Potions essay?” Seamus asked Dean, who had a textbook in his lap, sitting next to him in the common room. 

Dean smiled at him. “Yes and no, you can’t copy.”

Seamus frowned. “Not even a glance?”

Dean shook his head. “Do your own homework,” he said, playfully poking his stomach. 

Seamus playfully shoved him back and they both laughed. Dean’s sleeve bunched up a little, revealing his dark skin but he quickly pulled it down. Seamus was almost sure he saw black lettering on his skin for a moment, likely to be the name of his soulmate. Judging by Dean’s reaction, he didn’t want Seamus to see it. Most people were embarrassed about showing people their soulmate’s name, unless they were the confident ones who would actually go and ask someone. The scene between Hannah and Ernie started to make people wary though.

Dean cleared his throat. “So, Granger’s birthday has passed,” he said, nodding over to her. 

Seamus looked at Hermione, he frizzy head of hair buried into a book. “Yeah, like last year, ‘ight?”

Dean nodded with a smile. “Do you think it’s Weasley?” he said, nodding to Ron Weasley who was sitting next to her, and looked like he was doodling rather than doing actual work. 

“You really think?” Seamus asked, turning to look back at him.

“Is it any weirder than just the possibility Longbottom and Hannah are soulmates?”

Seamus smiled. “We don’t know that yet. But Granger and Weasley definitely have that sexual tension. Heard through the grapevine she took McLaggen to make Weasley jealous.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed. “Apparently she was going to ask Weasley but he stuffed it up. It’s the Yule Ball all over again.”

The two laughed again and Seamus rested his head on Dean’s shoulder comfortably. He usually used Dean as a pillow since he was so much taller than him. It didn’t help he was short himself but Dean was an entire foot taller than him. A lot of the girls were taller than him too so if he got a girl as his soulmate – god forbid – he hoped there wasn’t too much of a height difference. If he – hope to god – got a guy he wouldn’t mind him being taller even though that is what will probably happen. 

He was curious if sexuality played a role in the soulmate system. Surely if someone was gay they wouldn’t be put with the other gender. That did bring the question how soulmates were chosen if someone was bisexual. Or maybe he was just putting too much thought into this. He knew there were women who got women and men who got men. There’s definitely a method to the system, he wasn’t too bothered with the logistics, just what to do after.

“I mean, she got especially obsessed with the whole soulmate thing after her birthday. I think she thought it was some kind of bullocks,” Seamus said, lifting his head. 

“We’ll find out after Weasley’s birthday,” Dean said, glancing back down at his book. Seamus followed his gaze and smiled when he saw he was reading a Charms text book. Dean loved Charms and was particularly good at it. Seamus’s own attempts in his earlier years were quite… explosive. While he’d gotten better at preventing that it still happened from time to time, usually Potions. The Slytherin’s in the class would sometimes snark it was because of his father’s muggle blood but he just brushed it off. He never cared much about being a half blood, his mum was a pure blood himself and his dad’s name was the name marked on her ankle. 

He glanced at Dean and wondered if his parents were soulmates. His dad left when his muggle mother had gotten pregnant and later got married to a muggle man and had a few children with him. He’d never asked, soulmates were seen as an important thing, you couldn’t just go up and ask someone those type of questions. There were people who defied the soulmate system, people who were severely against it. Seamus had heard stories of people who weren’t soulmates getting married but it frequently ended in adultery when they did meet their soulmate. Definitely didn’t justify cheating but it did make you think twice about the system, how you were somehow drawn to them and you do end up meeting them, even when you’re middle aged with a spouse and children. 

Dean let him read over his shoulder, he did it a lot of the time. Dean was a faster reader than him and when Dean caught on he read with him, he’d turn the page slowly, usually allowing Seamus to make a small noise of protest to let him finish. Dean would act like he wasn’t letting Seamus read but they were so in tune that they could naturally read together. 

That night, when they had retired to their dorm room Ron gave Dean a once over and asked him. “So… I’m curious exactly when you are going to break up with Ginny?”

“Hm?” Dean asked, glancing at him. Seamus looked at him too and rolled his eyes. The brotherly protectiveness clear. Seamus was an only child so he couldn’t relate to the way Ron was speaking to Dean.

“She’s not your soulmate, right?”

Seamus glanced at Dean who sat tall, like he was trying to intimidate Ron. Seamus almost smiled at that, Dean was the farthest thing from intimidating. 

“So what if she isn’t?”

Ron raised a brow at him. “Well, are you against the whole soulmate thing?”

Dean shook his head. “No, I just haven’t bothered yet.”

“Why not?”

Dean hesitated before answering. “Well, I uh… I don’t know anyone with that name.”

Seamus glanced at Dean. The nerves were very clear in his voice. That was a surprise, Dean was usually more confident than this. 

“I’m not planning to stay with her forever,” Dean said, avoiding Ron’s eye. “For all you know she’s gonna break up with me soon. Besides,” his eyes shot to Neville. “Longbottom’s soulmate could just be in the basement and he ain’t doing anything about it.”

Neville’s face flushed pink and closed the curtains of his bed. Seamus glanced at Ron, who seemed to have given up and back at Dean who had guilt written all over his face.

…

“So… when are you gonna break up with Ginny then?” 

Dean glanced at him as he chopped up some kind of root. He sighed. “Like I said, I will. It’s just not the right time.”

Seamus stopped stirring his cauldron. “What do you mean by ‘right time’?”

“Seamus, first, keep stirring,” Seamus hastily went back to stirring but kept his eyes on Dean. “And I don’t know, but it’ll probably be soon.”

“Look, I know the question is taboo but I’m your best friend, so if it’s making you act like this who is your soulmate?”

Dean stopped cutting for a moment, like he was thinking, before resuming. “I won’t tell you until you get your tattoo.”

“What? Why?” Seamus asked, this time rather than stopping stirring, he waved the stirring spoon in the air. 

“Seamus!” Dean scolded, catching the attention of Malfoy and his lot. Seamus pursed his lips and put the spoon back into the cauldron. 

“I’ll tell you when you get your tattoo because that just seems fair,” Dean said when Seamus had his stirring back under control.

Seamus huffed. He hated that it was fair and that there was no point arguing. “Fine, at the stroke of midnight a week from now, we’ll tell each other, fair?”

Dean hastily nodded and put the hastily cut root into their cauldron. “Fair.”

Before Seamus could say anything else, and explosion hit him in the face. 

He glared at his best friend. “That was your fault,” he said as Dean laughed. 

“Just some soot,” he said, reaching over and using his thumb to rub off some of the soot on his cheekbone. Seamus’s stomach felt like it did a backflip. He ignored the feeling and battered his hand away. 

“I can get it meself,” he said and wiped the reaming soot with the sleeve of his robes but returned the smile Dean gave him. 

…

Honeydukes was as crowded as it usually was on Hogsmeade visits. Seamus and Dean were stocking up on as much sweets as possible as they could before Seamus’s birthday next Saturday. They were both pretty excited to just sit in the dorm room and eat sweets past midnight, sharing to each other who their soulmate was. The thought made Seamus’s stomach flutter. He was real excited to find out who his soulmate’s name was. He was hoping it wouldn’t be in a placed that everyone could see it, maybe on his arm or chest. 

“Okay,” Seamus said turning to Dean. “We got Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Sugar Quills, Cockroach Clusters, Chocolate Frogs, and Tofees; do you think we should get anything else?”

“Well, we need some Jelly Slugs and Chocoballs too,” Dean said, grabbing his suggestions and tossing them into the basket he was holding. Seamus notice him grin and went across the shop to the unusual taste section and grabbed a blood flavoured lollipop. “And some of these.”

“Dean no!” Seamus laughed, scrunching his nose in disgust. 

“What?” Dean asked playfully, waving the sweet in front of his face. “Don’t want anything different? You’re about to be an adult, why not have something different.”

“Fine, get one for yourself then,” Seamus said with a smirk and crossed his arms.

“Haha, fine,” he said and put the lollipops down, and turned back to Seamus, a smiling planning on his lips. “C’mon, let’s pay for these and go to The Three Broomsticks, I’ll buy ya a butterbeer.”

Seamus smiled and followed his best friend – who also insisted on paying for the sweets as an early birthday present – and they walked to the Three Broomsticks. 

“Thanks for the sweets, mate,” he said. 

“Yeah well, we’re planning to share anyway, seemed fair. So long as you wait until your birthday.”

There was a touch of nerves in his voice at the end of his sentence. Seamus wasn’t sure why but he didn’t think too much about it, smiling when he felt the warmth of the Three Broomsticks and sitting at a table together near the back. 

“So what does it feel like to get your soulmate mark?” Seamus asked after ordering their butterbeers, cocking his head to the side.

“You mean emotionally?” Dean asked, clearly confused.

Seamus laughed and shook his head. “No, I meant… you’re literally gettin’ this mark you your skin, surely it has to feel like somethin’.” 

“Oh, uh I remember it feeling kind of tingly where it marked.”

“Tingly?” he asked but Dean was cut off when the waitress set the butterbeers at their table.

Seamus took a sip as Dean spoke. “Y’know, like when your hand starts to fall asleep. Something like that.”

Seamus set down the mug and scrunched his nose. “Ugh, I hate that feeling.”

Dean smiled at him. “You’ve got foam all over your lip,” he said and reached his hand forward, wiping the foam away. He didn’t bat away this time, letting Dean gently run his thumb over his top lip. 

The fluttery feeling was back. 

Seamus knew he was gay – Dean himself was bi – but that didn’t really matter, he was finding out who his soulmate was in one week, he couldn’t have mushy thoughts over Dean, especially when he was still with Ginny. 

Then it hit him, what if his soulmate was Ginny? Maybe he was waiting for Ginny to get her tattoo first before to be sure. Maybe he didn’t tell Ron to avoid his anger. 

Their eyes were still locked when Dean slowly lowered his hand. Dean tore his eyes away and took a sip of his butterbeer. 

“So,” he cleared his throat. “Excited to learn Apparation?” 

Seamus shook off the feeling and nodded. “Yeah, getting to places will be much easier. If anything bad happens in Care for Magical Creatures, we can Apparate out of there.”

Dean laughed. “I thought we couldn’t Apparate in the Hogwarts grounds.”

“Oh right,” Seamus remembered. “Then I’ll guess I’ll just use you as a shield.”

Dean laughed. “Or we could just stick close like with the Hippogriffs.”

Seamus laughed. “It was so fucked that’s what he chose for our first lesson, but they were pretty cool. I think my favourite was the one who attacked Malfoy.”

Dean grinned. “Better than those bloody unicorns.” 

“God yes, the girls were the only ones that liked ‘em.”

“They were at least a little better than Blast-Ended Skrewts though, unlike you I’m not used to the burns.”

Seamus scrunched his face at him. “You make it sound like I do it on purpose.”

“It happened in potions yesterday!”

“After you put those damn roots in.”

“You were the one stirring!” Dean argued. “One of these days you’re gonna lose your eye brows.”

Seamus snorted and smiled. “Don’t worry, Madam Pomfrey can fix it. Plus, I like to think everything blows up on me because of my fiery personality,” he said and grinned, showing his teeth. 

Dean shook his but the smile on his face didn’t cease. “Your soulmate’s gonna have a lot of work cut out for ‘em.”

“I’m sure they’ll love me either way.”

“It’ll take a lot but I’m sure they will, kind of the point of the system.”

Seamus smiled and took another sip of his butterbeer, this time trying not to get foam on his lip.

…

It was the day before Seamus’s birthday and something had seemed off about Dean all day. Seamus didn’t think too much about it, maybe he was just nervous of sharing his soulmate’s name. Maybe he was scared his soulmate was someone at Hogwarts and it’d drive them apart. Seamus tried not to think about that, he could just be making things up in his head. 

“Hey Finnigan?” Ron said sitting next across from him in the Great Hall during dinner. “Have you seen Dean anywhere?” 

Seamus cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

“Just answer the question.”

“He said he was going to talk to Ginny before coming here,” Seamus shrugged and jumped in surprise when Ron’s banged his fist against the table, his teeth gritted.

Before Seamus could ask why Ron was so pissed he stood up and marched out of the Great Hall. 

A couple minutes after Ron had ran out, Seamus saw Dean running into the Great Hall and towards him, a full plastic bag in one hand and an empty in the other. 

“Stash food and make a run for it,” he said quickly. Seamus didn’t need to question it, he never felt a need to question him. They grabbed a few pieces of garlic bread, apples, scones, and corn, stuffing them into the empty bag. It was difficult since a lot of the food was hot but Dean didn’t seem to care. With the food stashed they ran out of the Great Hall. Seamus wasn’t sure where Dean was taking him but he didn’t care. They were both roaring with laughter as the ran down the corridor together.

Eventually, Dean had lead him to the astronomy tower. 

“C’mon,” Dean said climbing the tower’s ladder. Seamus followed and they settled next to the window, a perfect view of the moon and stars. 

“What’re we doing up here?” Seamus asked sitting with him. 

“Well, first off Weasley wants to kill me, secondly, I didn’t want the others to hog the sweets,” he said, holding up the bag he’d brought with him.

Seamus smiled. “Aren’t we a little early?” 

“What? There’s like less than four hours.”

“Well, maybe we should finish than food we snagged,” Seamus said pulling out the garlic bread. 

“You’re gonna get me fat,” Dean laughed and took a piece of garlic bread. 

“You’ll be fine,” Seamus said while he chewed. “You’re so freakishly tall after all.”

“190 centimetres is not too tall. You’re the short one, like 160 centimetres?”

Seamus glared at him playfully. “Well, either way, you won’t gain weight as easily. Especially with the way you already eat.” He poked his stomach playfully, and Dean giggled as he flinched. 

“So, why does Weasley want to kill you?” Seamus asked.

“I broke up with Ginny.”

“Oh…” Seamus wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Dean didn’t look hurt or anything, he almost looked relieved. 

“It’s fine, we weren’t working out anyway. I’m pretty sure she still likes Harry.”

“Ah yes, the Boy Who Lived gets all the ladies. I wonder if his soulmate will be a muggle, that’ll be convenient.” 

“It’ll definitely take away the famous aspect,” Dean chuckled. “But she’s fine and will probably talk sense into Weasley.”

“Good, because I don’t want to live up here, we don’t have enough food,” he said, finishing off the last of the garlic bread and switching to the hot corncobs.

“Are you sure? I think we bought enough sweets to last us plenty.”

The spent the next few hours sharing the food, happily switching to sweets. They ate far more than they should’ve but both were distracted. They had no way to know the time so there was no way to know how long it would be until Seamus’s tattoo appeared. 

“Okay, I think I’ve had enough sweets,” Dean said covering his mouth like he was going to be sick. 

Seamus nodded, clutching his sore stomach. “Yeah, me too.”

Before they could say anything else, a small meow echoed around the clock tower. Both boys froze. Mrs Norris sat still, staring at them. 

The stared at her, then looked up at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. 

Run.

They grabbed their things, trying not to leave any traces of evidence of them being there. They quickly made their way down the ladder while listening carefully for Filch. Thank god he was a slow walker. 

They were able to make it back to the Gryffindor common room without Filch finding them, blurting the password to the Fat Lady – who definitely didn’t want to be woken up – and got through the portrait undetected. 

The common room was empty, as it usually was this late at night. Seamus fell onto the couch, trying to catch his breath. Dean sat next to him and broke the silence. “Seamus, look at the time.”

Seamus looked to the old clock and saw what it clearly said; 12:07. 

“Oh, I guess I didn’t notice while we were running. Didn’t feel a tingle,” he chuckled. “Do I have anything on my face?” he asked, smiling at Dean. Dean quickly shook his head. 

He didn’t have to try too hard to find it. He noticed black peeking out from where his sleeve covered is bicep. “Found it!” he grinned and pulled his sleeve to his shoulder and he stared at it. The name he saw was the last he expected. 

Seamus gently took his arm, the one he remembered seeing the black mark peek on, and pulled up the sleeve. Dean let him, avoiding his eye and Seamus saw his name and his hand writing so clearly

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked softly, looking at Dean who was staring at his feet.

“I… I don’t know,” he sighed. “I guess after what happened with Hannah and Ernie… I was convinced it was better to wait to be sure.”

Seamus was silent. This whole time he’d known and didn’t tell him. 

“I’m sorry… I should’ve told you after Christmas Holidays.”

“Dean, I’m not angry,” Seamus sighed. “But you had me thinking all kinds of things. Would’ve been nice to know sooner but… yeah, what happened between Hannah and Ernie would’ve been pretty scaring. I probably would’ve waited too.”

“I still should’ve at least broke up with Ginny sooner. I told her you were my soulmate when I broke up with her actually.”

“Really?” Seamus smiled. “How’d she take it?”

Dean shrugged. “Wasn’t surprised I guess, she was nice about it and understood. I knew Weasley would get mad so I told her she could tell him.”

“I mean, it does explain why you’ve been especially touchy,” Seamus said, shuffling closer to him. 

Dean smiled at him. “I’m not too great at being subtle, I guess.”

“Yeah, wiping my lip is the farthest thing from subtle.”

Dean’s finger went under Seamus’s chin, tilting his head up. “Well, when you got foam on your lip all I could think was how much I wanted to kiss you.”

“Should’ve,” Seamus mumbled, his ears tinting pink.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to settle for now.”

“I wouldn’t mind that and do it at the Three Broomsticks later today.”

“So long as you pay this time.”

Before Seamus could get another word out, Dean took Seamus’s face into his hand, leaned forward to bump their noses together. Seamus’s stomach fluttered when Dean delicately pressed his lips against his. 

Yeah, there was definitely thought put into this whole soulmate thing.


End file.
